A Little Chocolate Never Hurt Anyone
by Crystal Zephyr
Summary: HP3: Remus Lupin is the new DADA teacher, and receives an anonymous gift. When he writes back, a friendship forms, but what happens when he discovers who the sender is? Rated T for mild language and the age gap. Don't like? Don't read. Not canon. Enjoy!
1. September

Disclaimer: Not mine, all JKR's, all I own is the plot. Just another little letters tale.

* * *

A Little Chocolate Never Hurt Anyone…

September

Whose owl is this? Whoever you are, I thank you greatly for the bar of Honeydukes finest that you sent to me. May I thank you in person?

Pr. Remus Lupin

---

_Dear Professor Remus Lupin,_

_It was my absolute pleasure. I'm not quite ready to identify myself to you, for fear of your disapproval. However, expect more tasty treats to come – I know how you feel about chocolate!_

_H._

---

Pleas don't send me any more gifts – I feel bad not knowing who you are. H. Wait, is this Harry?

Pr. Remus Lupin

---

_Dear Professor Remus Lupin,_

_Please don't get worked up over my identity. I'm not Harry. And I'm going to keep sending you the gifts – I know they make you feel better when the moon is full._

_H._

---

What the hell is that supposed to mean?! Who told you? Who have you told?!

Pr. Remus Lupin


	2. October

Disclaimer: Not mine, all JKR's, all I own is the plot. Just another little letters tale.

* * *

A Little Chocolate Never Hurt Anyone…

October

_Sir, I know you're a werewolf. Please don't worry sorry – nobody told me, and I have told nobody - I just figured it out for myself. And before you can say things, I don't think bad of you for it. The man is not defined by the wolf; rather the wolf is defined by the man._

_H._

---

You called me sir – do I teach you? Your words are kind, but I am afraid that I doubt them. Please stop sending me chocolate.

Pr. Remus Lupin

---

_But sir! You love chocolate! Fine, if you object so much I'll send you fudge. And yes, you teach me. Why else would I keep my identity hidden? And my words are true, you are just too stubborn and blinded by self-hate to accept that you are a wonderful person!_

_H._

---

You're a student! You shouldn't be sending me gifts! What are you, a sixth year? Seventh year? I think you're female – boys are not usually filled with such compassion. However, I apologise if you are male. But you're still wrong! I'm not stubborn – I am honest. I'm a realist. I'm a monster, I've accepted this.

Pr. Remus Lupin

---

_I don't believe that there is a rule preventing students from sending professors food, sir. And you flatter me! I am neither a sixth year nor a seventh year. You'll know me when you guess my year or my House. I want you to, but not yet. I really like you, Professor Lupin, and you don't deserve any of the grief you give yourself. You are __not__ a monster._

_H._

---

I'm sure you're a good student, with good intentions, and to save us both the embarrassment I will not try and find you. However, you cannot declare that you like me in such a… a manner! I am your professor, and a werewolf. I thank you greatly for the kindness you have shown towards me, but I think it would be wise to end our communications. Thank you once more for all you have done. Goodbye.

Professor Remus Lupin.

---

_I am a good student. Well, I try to be. And I was only being honest. You aren't serious about stopping writing, are you? Please say you'll keep writing back._

_H._

---

_Happy Halloween, sir. Enjoy the toffee bats – they fly!_

_H._


	3. November

Disclaimer: Not mine, all JKR's, all I own is the plot. Just another little letters tale.

* * *

A Little Chocolate Never Hurt Anyone…

November

_Happy Bonfire Night, sir. Enjoy the sticky toffee apples - I thought you'd like a Muggle treat for a change._

_H.  
_


	4. December

Disclaimer: Not mine, all JKR's, all I own is the plot. Just another little letters tale.

* * *

A Little Chocolate Never Hurt Anyone…

December

_Merry Christmas, sir. Enjoy the honeyed chocolate reindeer._

_H._

---

Merry Christmas. Pr. R.L.

---

_Oh sir, thank you! Not just for the ginger snap stars, but for just writing again! I missed you._

_H._

---

I shouldn't be saying this, but I missed you too. I couldn't not wish you a Merry Christmas, though. You should have stopped sending me food. But the toffee bats were lovely and the reindeer were delicious, thank you.

Pr. Remus Lupin

---

_I had to keep sending them to you, sir. I feel bad enough that I missed out November's full moon! I'm glad you liked them, though._

_H._

---

You… you haven't told anyone, have you?

Pr. Remus Lupin

---

_Of course not! Why?_

_H._

---

Because, and I am truly sorry to do this once more, but I must end our messages. I'm afraid loneliness amidst the merriment caused me to lapse, but it is not right for a student and a professor to have such a familiar relationship. I am indebted to you if you keep my… condition, between us. I am so sorry. Goodbye.

Professor Remus Lupin

---

_Oh no! Don't do this to me again! This is not because of you being a teacher; this is you not thinking you are worthy enough of friendship! Not worthy of love! Remus Lupin, I am disappointed in you. I never thought a Gryffindor would be such a coward._

_H._

---

_Professor, I am so sorry for how rude and insulting I was in my last letter! You just infuriated me – I must learn to control my temper._

_However, I need to make three points crystal clear:_

_1) You are __not__ a coward __or__ a monster!_

_2) You __are__ worthy of friendship, trust __and__ love!_

_3) I respect __and__ trust you, whether you like it or not!_

_Please accept these snowball cookies as a token of my friendship._

_H._


	5. January

Disclaimer: Not mine, all JKR's, all I own is the plot. Just another little letters tale.

* * *

A Little Chocolate Never Hurt Anyone…

January

_Happy New Year, sir. Enjoy the crackolate, it makes you breath fireworks!_

_H._

---

_Enjoy the strawberry milk chocolate, sir. I hope your first full moon of the new year goes well._

_H._


	6. February

Disclaimer: Not mine, all JKR's, all I own is the plot. Just another little letters tale.

* * *

A Little Chocolate Never Hurt Anyone…

February

_Happy Valentines Day. I know honeyed chocolate is your favourite, so I got you honey-crunch hearts. The golden nuggets match your eyes._

_H._

---

Please, stop. I can't stop thinking about you. Enjoy these caramel cupids. The soft centres match your heart. Please stop writing to me.

Remus Lupin

---

_Why do you play games with me, Remus? I'm not sweet to you because I want to make you feel better about yourself, you know! I'm sweet to you because I like being sweet to you, and because I care about you! Just tell me straight: do you like me or don't you?_

_H._

---

Of course I like you! That's why I've been trying to get you to leave me alone!

Remus Lupin

---

_You don't even know who I am! Why do I trouble you so much?!_

_H._

---

I've been reading your notes for six months – do you really think I don't know who you are by now?

Remus Lupin

---

_Then who am I?_

_H._

---

You've been keeping me going these past six months. You've been the bane of my life, but the best thing too.

Remus Lupin

---

_Then tell me who I am!_

_H._

---

I wish I'd listened to the second note you sent me. Worked up is all I get when I think of you. I'm so sorry. I really am.

Remus Lupin

---

_Stop apologising and say my NAME!_

_H._

---

I can't accept it! It's wrong! It's too damn hard!

Remus Lupin

---

_WHAT'S MY NAME?_

_H._

---

Hermione Granger! Are you happy now?!

Remus Lupin

---

_Why was that so hard for you?!_

_H._

---

Because I love you!! Are you HAPPY now?!

Remus Lupin

---

_Yes! Yes I am! Why didn't you tell me this sooner?_

_H._

---

Why do you THINK? I'm a bloody werewolf! If you were sane you'd be running and screaming right about now!

Remus Lupin

---

_Then I'm mad! I don't care that you're a werewolf! I love you too, Remus!_

_Hermione._

---

_You know, I bloody hate it when you give me the silent treatment._

_Hermione._

---

_Oh god! I forgot! It was the full moon last night! Merlin, Remus, I'm so sorry! Please write to me – I need to know you're safe._

_Hermione._


	7. March

Disclaimer: Not mine, all JKR's, all I own is the plot. Just another little letters tale.

* * *

A Little Chocolate Never Hurt Anyone…

March

One minute you're declaring your love for me, the next you're acting like my wife! I'm fine my love, don't worry. There are bigger issues at hand, namely this: you know we cannot make our feelings public?

Remus

---

_I'm glad you're safe. I don't care if I sound wifey – you better be resting! These mint mermaids are supposedly excellent for relaxing._

_Hermione._

---

I know, and they're delicious too! However I can't help but notice that you artfully dodged my question. You do know we cannot go public my dear?

Remus

---

_Yes, I know that. I'm not "of age". But that doesn't stop us writing, does it? I just need somewhere safe to keep your letters – I don't want to get you in trouble if someone finds them._

_Hermione._

---

Here – take this. It's a letter chest. It's charmed so that only you and the author of the letters (me) can open the chest. I have one too; it is the safest place for our words. Place your right thumb on the silver circle to open it. I hope you like it, my love.

Remus.

---

_It's beautiful, Remus! The border of silver stars is exquisite, and I thought I would cry when I saw our names engraved inside the lid of the box! You needn't have filled the box with fruit fondants, love. How did you know they're my favourites?_

_Love Hermione._

---

Think nothing of it my darling. We wouldn't want one of your dorm-mates stumbling across a letter and getting exactly the right idea, now, would we? And I did have to get you the chocolates, as you constantly ply me with sugary treats! Harry mentioned your favourites were apple and strawberry when we were talking about chocolates in one of our Patronus sessions.

Love Remus.

---

_Well, I'm glad Harry remembers. How are his classes going? Are you still practicing with a boggart?_

_Love Hermione._

---

Classes are proceeding well, but Harry needs to build up his wall of happy thoughts. Maybe you, he and Ron could do something fun at Easter? Yes, we're still using a boggart – he's nowhere near strong enough to face a real dementor. His patronus hasn't taken a form yet.

Love Remus.

---

_I'll plan something with Ron. Maybe even a long weekend at the Burrow would be good. I'd miss you, though. We wouldn't be able to write while I'd be there – the boys would get suspicious. What do you mean by a form? I thought a patronus was a little like a protego shield, but just for dementors._

_Love Hermione._

---

And I would miss you too, sweetheart! Make sure you go for no longer than a weekend – I don't think I'd be able to go longer than three days without writing to you! And concerning the patronus: yes and no. An initial patronus is a shield, but, once developed (and only really used facing many dementors), a person's subconscious gives their patronus a form – usually an animal.

Love Remus

---

_You've been longer than two months without writing to me before, remember? It sounds so interesting! I'll see if I can read up on the topic…_

_But Merlin. I'm so jealous of Harry right now._

_Love Hermione._

---

Yes, well, I was being stubborn and self-pitying, and I cannot apologise enough for the times I tried to push you away. I knew you'd immediately want to dash to the library after the idea of dementors piqued your interest. You remind me so much of me at your age… Why on earth do you envy Harry my darling?

Love Remus.

---

_Oh shush, Remus! I know it was hard for you, and honestly, nothing you could have said would have ceased my scribblings._

_I'm jealous of Harry because, well, he can talk to you, and be close to you, and there are no issues. As much as I love the romanticisms and the intimacy of our letters, I do sometimes wish I could just be with you._

_Love Hermione._

---

Oh, my darling Hermione. I wish I could take you in my arms and just hold you. I hate that I only ever see your beautiful face at mealtimes and in the classroom. Tell me, sweetheart, when is your birthday?

Love Remus.

---

_I feel exactly the same. My birthday is September 19__th__ – why honey?_

_Love Hermione._

---

If your birthday is September 19th, then we have about two and a half years until you become of age. We will just have to cope until then, my dear.

Love Remus.

---

_Are you suggesting that we can never be outwardly affectionate to one another until the day I turn seventeen?_

_Love Hermione._

---

I'm afraid so, darling. If you wish to leave me to pursue a boy your own age, I would absolutely understand.

Love Remus.

---

_Remus, shush. Listen: I'm never leaving you, ever, okay? EVER. And if you think I'm waiting for my first kiss until I'm seventeen, you have another think coming!_

_Love Hermione._

---

I love you, Hermione. I would never leave you either. But it is illegal for someone of my age to engage in a relationship with a minor. How on earth do you plan to bypass this?

Love Remus.

---

_My darling, all we need is a little… discretion. And my time-turner never hurt anyone!_

_Love Hermione._

---

My my my, where on earth did you Slytherin cunning appear from? It sounds like a good plan my dear, but are you sure? I don't want you to get into trouble.

Love Remus.

---

_You comment that I have Slytherin cunning, yet your Gryffindor bravery has flown out of the window! C'mon, Remus, live a little!_

_Love Hermione._

---

Oh, Hermione Granger, you'll be the death of me! I love you.

Your Remus.


End file.
